


The Black Widow Pirate and the Sailor

by littlesolo



Category: Black Sails, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hill Pirate AU.  Natasha is an infamous pirate and Maria former officer of the Royal Navy.  These are their tales and their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maps

Maria Hill is former Royal Navy but no one seemed to understand the former part except for a select few. She had left the Royal Navy after they’d unfairly treated two men who she trusted with her life. William Blakeney had lost his left arm at the elbow in the taking of the _Acheron_ , but once they had returned from their voyage they Navy wanted to be done with him despite his sacrifice.

Griffin O’Connor was a thief and a pirate but had been invaluable when it came to taking the _Acheron_ as a prize. One would think that would make the young man an ally rather than someone who deserved to be hanged, but again the Royal Navy had disagreed.

She had staked her position on both men and it had costed her her career but she was happier now being done with the Navy. The two young men had followed her and were now like younger brothers, Will showing great promise as a leader someday, but Griffin tended to require more pulling out of trouble, despite his being older than Will and often knowing better. Their hearts were always in the right place though and they were all Maria had now. Besides her pirate.

On Nassau she had made friends with Eleanor Guthrie and then Max as well. Anne Bonny was a friend of sorts as well but that’s where things get murky.

At the moment she’s in her study reviewing a few papers for Eleanor when there’s a voice from her window. A window that no one should be able to reach or want to unless they had a death wish.

"Hey there sailor" calls the voice, followed but the almost silent sound of feet hitting the floor.

The Black Widow pirate. If you were to ask Maria how she had become friends and then lovers with the red headed pirate, she couldn’t tell you. Griffin had once been on her crew and had vouched for Maria and then vouched for Natasha as well, but Maria had a feeling the pirate still wouldn’t have killed her during their first meeting.

It had started with Maria being only armed with a dagger but she had somehow managed to get Natasha’s sword from her, despite the fact that Natasha had been using it to attack her. It had intrigued the pirate and had ignited her attraction to the the blue eyed former officer. Not many could best her, not to mention steal her weapon from her. She had quickly picked up Maria’s sword from where it lay on a side table and the battle resumed. It had ended when Griffin had doused them both with a bucket of water from one of the top sails and then made introductions. The fact that the pirate was a friend of Anne’s didn’t come as a surprise, but both Anne and Jack found the whole situation hilarious.

Maria raises an eyebrow at the chin that sets itself on her shoulder and the body pressing into her shoulder and side.

"Can I help you with something?" asks Maria.

"Looks like Miss Guthrie is getting ambitious. That, and you’re becoming a bit more of scheming pirate. You already have two reliable and trustworthy crew members, and that’s more than most have. Should I make room for you in my cabin on my next voyage?" finishes Natasha with a purr as she makes herself comfortable in Maria’s lap.

You see, Maria and her men had taken the _Acheron_ as a prize. It was one of the best ships on the sea. And then, in her way of flirting and catching Maria’s attention, Natasha and her crew had stolen it. Maria had cursed a blue streak and even though Griffin had been jailed at the time, his laughter at it all had echoed through the cells. It still served as Natasha’s ship.

"First of all, as much as I miss the seas, I do not miss the prospect of washing up on shore or being skewered in some battle with someone who has a quarrel with you" say Maria.

"Well, we both know that’s a lie. You have a brilliant mind when it comes to tactics and just as good when it comes to combat. You miss the thrill of a fight. I can guarantee it’s more thrilling that getting ink stains on your fingers here” says Natasha.

"I can think of other things less deadly and just as thrilling" argues Maria.

"Oh?" asks Natasha as she moves to her knees and straddles Maria in her chair. "Do tell." Maria smirks at her and runs her fingers lightly up Natasha’s strong thighs and on up her sides and Natasha shivers at her touch as Maria’s lips work their way across her clavicle.

For a number of reasons, Maria never keeps candles on or near her desk. Knowing that Maria has probably worked for most of the day and evening on the papers, Natasha makes a point of pushing them off the desk and letting them scatter to the floor before nimbly shifting their positions and laying Maria on her desk before removing her shirt from her.

Natasha makes Maria come hard at her desk, Maria’s one arm hold around her shoulders almost painful as she arches against her with her other hand stretched above her head with a white knuckle grip on the desk edge. However Natasha was worked up as well and had been grinding herself against Maria’s thigh and when Maria came the spasms the went through her body were the final thing to send Natasha plummeting over the edge as well.

It wasn’t until they had brought each other to ecstasy twice more that they noticed that at some point they must have knocked over the ink well.

"I might have to steal these sheets from you" murmurs Natasha against Maria’s chest. They moved to the bed at some point, but so had the ink.

"Have a fondness for ink stains?" asks Maria with a grin.

"Perhaps" answers Natasha as she snuggles closer.

"Who knew the famous pirate was so sentimental?" says Maria with a laugh, earning her a poke in the side.

"We’ll have to see about a bath in the morning. I seem to be covered in smeary black hand prints" says Maria idly. Natasha rubs against her hard, making sure to smear any still wet ink even further and drawing a low moan from Maria.

"Letting them dry makes them harder to scrub off you know" says Natasha, nipping at Maria’s neck.

"Part of your plan, undoubtably" responds Maria.

"Of course. Think of your body as another one of your maps and the ink marking everywhere I’ve been. Of course, the most treasured places aren’t marked. Only an idiot needs a map to remember where the ones they cherish most are" says Natasha as she settles herself for sleep. Maria kisses her above her eyebrow and wraps herself around the fierce pirate as she lets sleep take her as well.


	2. The Acheron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Natasha came about her ship.

The Acheron was the highlight of Maria Hill's former Royal Navy career. She had been among the crew to board her and lead the Royal Marines into combat when it came to taking it as a prize. William Blakeney had stayed on the _HMS Surprise_ and meant to command the battle from there. Having disguised themselves as whalers, they had caught the French soldiers by surprise. She had also been on the ship when it was revealed that the French captain was still alive and had tried to take back the ship with the few soldiers that had been taken prisoner.

What made the _Acheron_ such a prize was that she was twice as large as the _Surprise_ and had a unique design that made her more heavily armed and faster than most ships at sea. Handing it over to the Royal Navy had been a moment of pride for her and seeing her fully repaired and restored had been a sight to see.  Once it had been restored though, it had remained in the British harbor for all of two weeks.  

Then the Black Widow Pirate stole it.  

Natasha had steered clear of the battle and had heard the tale.  She had been impressed, she'd admit that much.  Then she had met the former officer.  Knowing how the ship was a source of pride for the sailor, she decided it would be the perfect way to get Hill's attention.  Of course the Royal Navy sent ships to retrieve the Acheron but it was a fool's errand.  Natasha was far to crafty and skilled for them to any hope of success.  If anything, the Royal Navy was made aware of the loss they had suffered by getting rid of Hill and Blakeney and numerous other sailors.  

She encountered the former officer in Eleanor Guthrie's office.  Max was there helping Guthrie translate some notes from French logs and Natasha was telling them of how she'd stolen the ship.  Natasha had been chatting with Eleanor and Max when Hill stumbled in looking exhausted.  Any hint of tiredness vanished the minute she spotted the red head sitting across from Eleanor and Max.  

"You stole my ship" growled Maria, her blue eyes blazing.  

"Ah, may I introduce Maria Hill-" says Natasha gesturing towards the fuming brunette.  

"We've met.  We're actually all pretty good friends" says Eleanor as she exchanges a look with Max and bites her lip to keep from laughing.  

"Yes, but did you know she was the one who took the ship from the French?  Twice?" clarifies Natasha.  Eleanor's eyebrows raise in shock.  

"You were a part of that crew?" she asks, impressed.  

"You fought the French soldiers?" asks Max.  The tales of that battle had spread everywhere and many who visited the brothel claimed to be a part of the crew but to meet someone who was actually there was a first.  Maria nods at them before turning her glare back to Natasha.  

"That's an excellent point, Max.  You can hardly be mad at me for stealing it from you seeing as how that's how you got it in the first place" says Natasha, her smile widening. "And in case you're wondering, the only way you're getting on it again would be to join me at sea."  

"Not a chance" grumps Maria, taking a seat on a chair near the door.  

"We'll see about that" smirks Natasha.  Eleanor has now resorted to hiding her smile behind her mug.  

"Why am I here?" asks Maria of Eleanor.  

"Natasha has an interesting offer-" starts Eleanor.  

"No" says Maria, cutting her off before she can finish and Max is doing her best to hold back laughter.  

"Now you're just saying that because you're mad" says Natasha.  

"THAT'S MY SHIP!  God dammit!  I'm taking my ship back!" says Maria as she storms out.  

That actually seems to alarm Natasha and she bolts from her seat and takes after her.  

"Now wait just a minute!"

Eleanor and Max wait until they hear Natasha running after Maria outside before breaking out into laughter.  


	3. Ships and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way it's known that Natasha is Maria's and Maria is hers.

William Blakeney is a former Midshipman of the Royal Navy and something of a younger brother to Maria Hill. That being said, he has no idea what's going on. All he knows is that it all has something to do with the Acheron, Maria's sword, and the fact he should have listened to Griffin and left Maria's office while he still could.

* * *

Maria and Natasha's first meeting consisted of a fight.  Maria's ship _The Condor_ was transporting valuable cargo and the Black Widow decided to liberate her of it.  She had caught Maria off guard and with her own sword laying a few paces away but still out of her reach.  

But, Maria, much like the pirate herself, always had a weapon at hand and knew how to turn anything into one.  The dagger at her waist is out before Natasha can blink and is clashing with Natasha's sword.  Being a pirate though, Natasha tires of rules and kicks Maria back over her desk and pulls her pistol.  

"ARE YOU CRAZY!  There's gun powder in this office and in it's air in a confined space!  Are you trying to blow us all up?!" yells Maria right before Natasha pulls the trigger.  

"Who in seven hells keeps gun powder out in their cabin?!" shouts Natasha.  

"It's an experimental new batch!" replies Maria before ramming the pirate with her desk chair and sent her out the window she came in and went is sprawling onto the ship's deck.  Natasha maintained her hold on her sword but barely managed to dodge the knife that followed after her.  She rolled out of the way of as Maria launched herself at her in a tackle but in a truly impressive maneuver, Maria flipped her knife and knicked Natasha's hand causing her to drop her sword.  Maria had it in her hand faster than Natasha could react and had it pointed at her throat with her still laying on her back on the deck of the ship.  

And then they were doused with water by Griffin from above.  

"OY!  I can't have two of the best captains I know killing each other off, so you're going to have to be allies or I'm tossing you both over the side!"  

A truce of sorts was come to.  

* * *

"Where's my sword!" shouts Natasha as she rummages through every corner of Maria's office.  Will has no idea what the pirate hopes to find in Maria's desk...perhaps a note that details where Maria is keeping it?  That much she could have just asked for.  Will happens to know it's at Maria's waist in what used to be Natasha's sheath.  It seems only fair.  After all, Natasha has Maria's ship so Maria has her sword.  It's why no dares to attack either one of them.  Now, after others began to notice and knew the true owners of the objects, there was a very real fear that any harm that one couldn't deal with on their own would have the other rushing to their aid.  

Maria comes in sometime later and glares at Will before going to try and stop the crazed pirate from removing the floor boards to check beneath them.  She had handed the sword to Griffin for safe keeping before ever entering.  Will simply shrugged in response.  He'd tried to stop the pirate but nearly gotten his one remaining full arm twisted off for his efforts.  He'd simply given in and resumed work at his desk.  

It's mostly pure instinct now and good reflexes that has him able to dodge the odd book that is thrown, but he promised these reports to Miss Guthrie in the morning.  

 


	4. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face from Natasha's past brings Maria and Natasha closer.

It had started as a favor to Jack and Anne and Eleanor. A simple retrieval and issuing a warning of sorts. Natasha had taken Will Blakeney along as a favor to Maria who was helping Eleanor deal with a number of unhappy pirates.

They had taken the ship due to Anne's warning and were going over every inch of the ship. It was clear that Anne knew something more but the urgency in her voice had them going before Natasha could press her further. Not many things got Anne riled up so they moved quickly.

In a compartment beneath the captain's quarters and connected to the hold, Natasha found a young woman. She had red hair and blue eyes and could be mistaken for Natasha's sibling but would not come from her cage beneath the floor. Natasha had reeled back at the sight of her, recognizing her, but the realization seemed to leave her in shock for a moment.

Will bent down and offered his arm to the girl.

"I'm Will. I promise you I mean you no harm and neither do my shipmates. If you'll let me, we'll get you somewhere safe" says Will with a gentle voice and smile.

"It's your other hand that worries me" says the woman, watching Will's arm warily.

"Well, if that's your concern you don't need to worry. I only have one" replies Will as he shows her where his sleeve has been cut and tied off to accommodate his now shorter arm. She allows him to lead her from the ship as Natasha follows silently.

* * *

Natasha takes time to talk to the girl privately in her office while the ship sails back to Nassau. While Will doesn't scare her and the other crew mates do their best to keep from startling her, she feels safest in the Captain's quarters.  She had yet to make eye contact with the captain though.  

"Cassandra?  It really is you, isn't it?" asks Natasha softly.  The red head nods and finally meets Natasha's gaze.  

"I haven't seen you since you and Cameron set us all free."  

Then how--?  What happened?" asks Natasha, unable to find her words.  

"Somehow, word of my gifts became known and a group of pirates decided to use my talents to help them navigate the seas and win ship battles.  After my capture there was a bit of a bloodbath to find out which captain would own me.  I didn't see much of it but heard it from within the hold.  Then I was used to bring triumph on the seas and traded when it seemed to suit them" explains Cassandra.  

"For how long?"  

"Just past two years a month ago" says Cassandra.  

* * *

Once they landed in Nassau, Natasha had a room made up for Cassandra at Maria's home and explained the situation to Maria.  Apparently, somehow word had gotten to Anne somehow of Cassandra's imprisonment.  Eleanor did her best to shield the girl from further discovery or anyone telling of her rescue through other channels.  Max had offered her assistance in any way she could, however as was the case with Eleanor and Max now that they were trying to repair things between them, a simple discussion ended with wounds made fresh again and Eleanor putting her foot in her mouth.  All she had wanted was any advice as how to make Cassandra feel safer.  It had been suggested by Ann, although in more of a "Ask if Max knows how to calm the girl down!  Her nightly screaming wakes everyone on the damn island!"  

Anne had met Natasha and Cameron when they were very young and being traded themselves.  Initially, Natasha and Cameron had been selected based on their looks but the Red Traders were known for their girls having a number of talents, whether it be combat or thievery.  Anne had found them in much the same way they had found Cassandra but any man that had tried to touch them was either severely injured or dead.  Everyone knew the rumors of the Red Traders by their reputation but they weren't anyone you wanted to find yourself in a room with.  No, word merely reached you somehow through word of mouth if there was something a would interest you, but it was much like buying a tiger.  Anything from the Red Traders was most likely lethal and there was every possibility that the purchase would kill you.  Anne had kept them on her ship until she found a friend in London that would help them, teach them the ways of the sea.  It hadn't come as a surprise to her that Natasha and the other girl later became pirates, two of the most feared on the seven seas in fact.  But Anne was also the one of the few that knew that Natasha's older sister Cameron had fits due to treatments done by the Red Traders and both had bloodthirsty reactions to any threat that comes their way.  So at the hint of another girl from the traders being held, she'd gotten word to Natasha to rescue her and to Cameron back in London to be on alert for similar sales and trades.  

* * *

While Will seemed to be a steadying force for Cassandra, being both non threatening and helping her find her land legs again as well as getting accustomed to things, Natasha found a new depth to her relationship with Maria.  

When Natasha had come to her, all she had said was that she needed help and Maria had jumped to her aid.  There hadn't been any mention of Cassandra or her state or the fact that she would need a place to stay where she felt safe.  She had opened her home to Cassandra and all her resources to helping her without question.  Natasha hadn't known that sort of unquestioning trust from many before and hadn't known Maria already trusted her to that degree.  Sleeping together benefited them both.  It met a need.  That's not to say that there wasn't more between them, but at them moment it could be seen as simply beneficial arrangement.  Especially since Natasha was hesitant to think that her feelings were returned, but that was a subject for later.  While they were friends, their friendship also involved the open admission that Natasha was a thief, Maria's Acheron being a prime example, so there was no reason for such trust between them.  It astounded her.  It amazed her still that Maria did it all without pressing her for further details later.  They simply carried on as they always had, sharing meals and for the time being, the house since it made Cassandra feel safer.  A part of her waited for the other shoe to drop out of habit but another part of her told her that with Maria that moment wouldn't come.  It was an odd feeling.  A sense of excitement and thrill of what they had between them but also a sense of nervousness as to how long it could last.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's involvement will be on going. 
> 
> I blame the LIBRARIANS. Also my head for stirring up ideas faster than I can write them


	5. Sounds of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's startle response confuses the hell out of Rackham

Rackham doesn't get it.

Cassandra is getting better and he's as glad about it as anyone, but he doesn't get it.

The girl tends to spend most of her evenings at the house she shares with Maria and Natasha and the boys since the commotion that the men cause even when there isn't a fight sets her on edge. Which is understandable but the whole situation confounds him.

Anne catches him staring as she's walking over with Eleanor who is only there for a business matter, but doesn't notice them or even when Max joins them as well, he's so caught up with staring. Anne smacks his head to get his attention.

"She notices you staring like that and she might get spooked you know!" says Anne gruffly.

"Spooked? Have you seen her?" asks Jack. The women all look over to the office that Maria and Cassandra are working in for the past few days to help them fill in some gaps in their records. "We make her jump but not them?" he asks.

They continue to watch and see Natasha make her usual entrance through the terrace doors and landing almost silently no more than three feet behind Cassandra. The girl didn't even flinch.

"Do you have a problem with using front doors?" asks Maria as she jumps in her chair slightly.

"And miss you possibly spilling your drink down your front?" replies Natasha with a grin. Maria sends a balled piece of paper towards the pirate's head only to have it swatted back. Cassandra is sitting in the middle of it all but the only hint that she's noticed is the slight smile on her face now as she continues to read from the book in front of her. A clatter of someone dropping multiple cups makes her jump and her eyes go wide briefly as she looks towards the doorway before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Seriously. Wouldn't having Hill and the Widow popping up behind you and throwing things be more than a little frightening?" asks Jack and Anne hides a smile.

Natasha tends to avoid usual entryways because her usual routes mean that there isn't someone behind her. She prefers to have her men attack from all sides if they're looking to take something but she's also been betrayed and literally stabbed in the back far too many times to trust having someone at her back.

Cassandra's trust isn't limited to the two of them though. When the two are together and not in battle or under orders, Griffin and Will are nearly incapable of doing anything silently even if it's just going up a set of stairs. The sound of the two of them clambering up the stairs sounds like a herd of horses and has scared the fuck out of Eleanor more than once.  

She had gone to yell at them, as had Max out of concern for Cassandra as well as everyone else, only to find Maria leveling them both with a glare that had them looking like shamed puppies and spinning on their heels to apologize to everyone for the commotion.  Cassandra hadn't noticed and remained asleep on the couch in the small office.  

To be fair, being friends with Natasha and Maria and her little family always involved a certain amount of ruckus but it was usually to the benefit of everyone.  The possible gun battle that might be going on would be driving off a particularly vile group of pirates from Eleanor's doors but also the brothel as well.  Possible, because in the time it would take you to find a window or spot to get a good view, there was a decent chance the whole thing would be over and the losers would be either running or limping away and back toward their ships.  

But again, for some reason those sounds didn't bother Cassandra.  It was the sound of songs being sung drunken loudly from the bar, filling her with fear.  Would the current captain she was with be the sort that wanted his shiny new navigation tool unsullied or would they not care and even be among the lot that came for nightly visits?  It made it too hard to remember that she was safe.  

Unless the others were with her.  There'd be shared tales of past adventures that had taken a bad turn which would dissolve into an argument as to whose fault it was for the turn of events even if the turn had only been bad weather.  It was always a guess as to what had actually happened, Maria and the boys never agreeing, but Cassandra enjoyed the tales anyway.  And if Natasha joined their table, then she picked at the details to rile them even further which only served to make her laugh harder.  

She felt safe among them, and that much Jack could understand.  Vane had gone to either intimidate or offer himself to Cassandra on night, and Maria had stepped in his way before Natasha could even spring from her seat.  He'd tried to hit Hill out of his way as he would with Eleanor, but the brunette had only swayed slightly, smiled at him, and then struck his face with her pint mug which sent him sprawling to the floor.  He made to stand back up, enraged, only to be met with the barrel of Maria's pistol aimed at his forehead but the Widow's as well.  He'd left without a word, the warning clear to all the patrons there that night.  

As for the group's regular shenanigans though, Jack couldn't see why you wouldn't jump.  The plotting of a pirate and former Naval officer?  The two never came up with anything you could anticipate.  He supposes that there is a certain amount of comfort to be had knowing that the group would always be working in defense of her though.  

A loud boom comes from the office making them all jump at their table and reach for their weapons.  

Cassandra's laughter is the first sound that follows.  

"How many times have I told you to not touch the contents of my bag?" barks Maria.  

"If you had been serious, you wouldn't have kept there!  Also, you had to know that warning did nothing but serve as a temptation" argues back Natasha.  

He really doesn't get it.  


	6. A Parallel Clusterfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Black Sails 2x01
> 
> Jack Rackham and John Silver know a bit more than most about what happened and Max wants to know. The others who know aren't speaking to anyone and Max admits part of that is her doing. 
> 
> At the moment there is a rift between Natasha and Anne and a new alliance between the Black Widow and Eleanor and Captain Flint. Not that Max is jealous. Of course not. She simply wants to know what happened.

Max had first noticed when Natasha started spending long nights in Eleanor's office. Seeing as how she was now sharing with her bed with Anne, there is no reason for the emotions it stirs in the pit of her stomach. The feeling lessened somewhat when she noticed that Maria and Captain Flint also had been a party to these late nights. Her new role as Madam had her working later hours- that's the only reason she noticed, or at least that's what she told herself.

According to John Silver, it had started with a shouting match between Natasha and Anne that had gotten so heated that it had nearly come to blows. Apparently, Anne thought it disgusting how Natasha would rather stoke her pride than keep Cassandra safe. Had it not been for Maria and Eleanor being there, the scuffle might have progressed to swords.

Anne had urged Natasha days ago to take Cassandra and run, the whisperings of the Red Traders coming to retrieve their property. Natasha had refused and it was then that the rift formed.

It wasn't until later that it was revealed that a plan had been weeks in the making.

Two Man o' war ships had come to retrieve Cassandra and Natasha, the Red Traders having the same fears of Captain Flint and wanted to be able to enterprise on their girls skills of espionage and talents as assassins when that time acme. But, the Acheron is a forty four gun Man o' war ship herself and over the horizon and through the dark storm clouds comes her older sister's ship Proteus. Both Red Traders ships were burned and sunk on the waves in an epic battle that was watched by all on land.

But that was far from all the tricks Natasha had up her sleeve. John revealed to Max while she was sitting with Anne and Jack that Natasha and Maria had worked a strategy with Eleanor and Flint. There had been plans in place in the unlikely event that the Red Traders ever reached the shore but Cassandra had never been in any danger. No, in a small fisherman's boat a few of Flint's men had escorted Cassandra to another island four days before the Red Traders were even spotted on the horizon.

At learning this, Anne had cursed and thrown her drink across the room. Jack had remained at the table with Max when she stomped away and met her questioning gaze.

"Think of Eleanor, Max. The way I understand it, Natasha's relationship with Anne was much like the one Miss Guthrie shares with Mr. Scott. Suddenly, there's Anne not only telling her to run and abandon everything she's built here but that she's more heartless than anyone she's ever met if she doesn't. I suspect it struck Natasha almost like a physical blow, a vote of no confidence coming from someone she so deeply respected and trusted" explains Jack.

It was no secret that Anne had been the one to find Natasha and her sister when they were around the age of six or seven in a similar locked up state in a ship's hold many years ago. But while Natasha and her sister Cameron believed they had no place in this world, they went out of their way to try and ensure that others that were found in similar ways did find their place in the world. The young boys taken captive and held in the holds of enemy ships and young girls found there to be traded or sold, all were rescued and then allowed to stay on in a small settlement that Maria had set up for Gypsies. Maria dealt with the Gypsies, or so the men called them, since most traders wouldn't and then sold what they made in goods to Eleanor, Maria being someone that she could do trade with and not get into trouble. All those who stayed there, be it boy or girl, were taught to read and write and navigation, both nautical and celestial, as well as swordsmanship. It was something that Natasha and her sister did to prevent them from being taken advantage again later in life.

Max knew that Jack hadn't meant to reopen wounds that Max had with Eleanor, but now she could see that she had been foolish to ask Eleanor to leave everything for her. If she could have, she would have, Max knows that now though it does little to make her feel better, but Eleanor had dedicated so much of herself to this island she couldn't simply leave it behind.

Max's new understanding only proved to make her feel worse but she didn't know what to do about any of it. Things had grown even more strained between her and Eleanor, her meddling in her business affairs not helping or the feeling that Eleanor knew that Anne was sharing her bed. No, things looked to be as rocky with Eleanor as the situation was between Anne and Natasha and her sisters. Jack said things would take time. Max sincerely hoped that was all, because that would mean there was a hope of repair.

Over the past few days though, it had become clear that Eleanor was in business with Flint and had little time for much else and the time she did have she spent with Maria and Natasha and her family. There were a number of things stirring on the island and in her new position of Madam, Max has begun to feel what she would guess is only a fraction of the pressure Eleanor was used to dealing with and would love nothing more to find comfort in her arms again. But then that set her mind on the fact that Natasha's sister Cameron as well as Cassandra have been spending long nights in Eleanor's office and then there was that feeling in her stomach again.

Fuck.


End file.
